Blue Eyes
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: X-Over with Karen Monings Highland and Fever Series Neville Longbottom is the last of a line of great Celtic warriors, the thing is, he's scared of the power inside of him. but thats not the only thing wrong, something in his mind is screaming "mine"...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**July 30, 1997**_

Clumsy, spineless, Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, stared horrified at the scene before him. His once chocolate brown eyes, now stained a brilliant blue, stared transfixed on his hands that were covered in a thin layer of blood. He didn't know what happened, one minute he was have a conversation with his uncle, then there was something said, then the uncontrollable rage, then everything was black, then this. What happened? Obviously he did something, or else his uncle wouldn't be lying on the living area's carpet, torn to shreds! He could feel the hot tears burn his eyes, he chocked on a shocked sob, eyes wide and unseeing as they stared at his hands. Neville's grandmother stood behind her grandson, a smile on her face. It was about time he came into his inheritance. And so young too, not even of age yet. He would be powerful.

"Neville dear, why don't you go wash your hands, while me and your aunt clean up this mess" she said airily like this was a regular occurrence and maybe it was. For sure she had seen it before, in her husband and her son. They were apart of a proud lineage of Celtic warriors that had long thought to be extinct, there family, the Longbottom's were the last of these great warriors. Neville didn't even answer to shocked and withdrawn into himself; all he could was nodding his head and head towards the bathroom. Augusta sighed, the boy may be in shock, but he will have to except his heritage. Augusta pulled her Cherry oak wand from her robes and pointed at him blundering idiot from Alice's side of the family.

--

Neville stared into the mirror aimlessly, his eyes unwavering. He had just killed his uncle, he had killed someone! What was going to happen now, where they going to throw him into Azkaban? Was he going to receive the dementor's kiss? He leaned against the white tile sink, his stomach churned with the image of his mangled uncle's image, skin barely hanging onto bone, blood everywhere. His hands shook and he grew pale. He breathed in slowly. He could feel it crawling up his throat like a snake; he quickly bent over the porcelain toilet, and let loose a torrent of this night's dinner. He heaved till there was nothing left in his stomach. Guilt ate at him. How could he go on, knowing that he killed someone, just for making him angry?

"Dear, are you okay?" called his grandmother from the other side of the door. All that he greeted her with was the sound of a running faucet. He slipped his hand beneath the cool water and watched as the water washed the blood from his hand and drained into the small black hole in soft red ribbons. It was like washing away his sins, he shook his head, and no it wasn't that easy. He cupped his hands and splashed what little water he was able to collect, he sighed as it landed on his warm face, cooling him. It fell in beads down his face.

Neville's eyes watch and every bead of water as it feel down his face, no longer did he look like the chubby little first year, he was a young man, with a clearly defined body and a strong jaw. He had barely notice this year all the attention he was getting. He closed his eyes; he could feel it churning beneath the surface, a terrifying power, one he knew he could never get rid of. Neville took one last look at the blue eyes in the mirror before turning and opening the lavatory door. His Grandmother stood before him, unconcerned about the incident before hand.

"Grandmother, what's happening to me?" he said in a small voice, for the first time he wasn't scared of Professor Snape, but of himself. For the first time in along time, Neville saw his grandmother stared at him with concern, and not glaring.

"Come to the sitting room, and I will explain everything" she said leading the 6'2'' teenager towards the living area.

TBC……………..

_**A/N: **__well what to you think? This is kinda like a Harry Potter/ Tame a highland warrior crossover. Personally I think I will continue I like this so far. Please leave a review, see yha. _

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Draco arched into the firm yet gentle had as it left a burning trail down the length of his torso going lower and lower. He felt hot, like he was on fire. Never before had he ever felt this way, he gazed was hazy with lust as he stared up into the brilliant blue eyes of his mysterious lover. His hand trailed up the tanned arm that rippled with muscle his hand came to settle on the back of his lover's neck. He crashed his lips with the soft ones as his lover wrapped a firm hand around his length; he bucked, pressing himself against the hand. He moaned. _

Draco groaned as the sun filtered into the window of his bedroom. His smoky grey eyes still lidded with sleep and a hidden lust for his dream lover. His eyes trailed to the clock on his beside, 10:30am. Before they trailed to the problem that just decided to show up for the last month. He had no idea why he was dreaming of guys now, he always pegged himself as straight, and he's never in his life ever felt remotely attracted to any man, okay that was a lie. He just didn't want to admit that he had a minor (…humongous…) crush on the Gryffindor klutz, Neville Longbottom.

"Draco sweety, time to get up" came the sweet call of his mother, Draco's eyes widened. Shit! He couldn't let her see him in this situation, how embarrassing would that be, if the young Malfoy was found with a morning hard-on?! It wouldn't be a good thing; it would tarnish his family's name, which was already going down the drain, thanks to his dark-lord-supporting-father, who by the way was locked safely away in Azkaban. The door creaked open.

"Ack! Mother, don't come in" he said as he lept from the bed and slammed the door closed; he could hear the faint sound of his mother huffing on the other side of the wood.

"Draco, what's the matter?" came her sweet melodious voice filled with concern. He stood quietly for a moment thinking, what was he going to say?

"I'm not dressed!" he called out, he locked the door the old muggle fashion way. Who said he didn't do things the same way as muggle's, of course he didn't dust with a chickens ass, he wasn't that crazy! He stared hard at the problem in his lower region, glowering. _Go down! _He hissed mentally.

"Well hurry up, we need to leave to catch the train!" she called through the door; Draco sighed in relief as he heard the footsteps of his mother walk away. Now if only he could have relief in a different area then everything would be peachy! But he didn't have time to have some of his 'happy-time.' He scowled, nor did he have enough time to shower. He had never gone a day without shower. He sighed frowning before he grudgingly walked towards his walk in closet; well there was a first thing for everything.

He grabbed a green turtle neck and a pair of black trousers before pulling on a black robe that he had gotten last Christmas from his Aunt Delores. (And no it ain't Delores Umbridge) he grabbed his wand before running a comb through his platinum blonde locks, forgoing the grease. He hadn't used that nasty shit since third year, and he wasn't going to start anytime soon. He through a glare at the innocent jar before he stumbled from his room and down the long hall towards the foyer of the Malfoy mansion. Sometimes he hated living here, it was just to big.

He saw his mother smile at him as he walked into the foyer, she was wearing a terry coat, that yes she picked up at some muggle store, and she had always kept the secret of her fascination of muggle's from his father. He smiled. Both were more open since they didn't have the task driver around to parade and decide there lives for them.

"Morning mum" he said giving her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. She returned the kiss and hug.

"Morning dear, you ready for a new year at school" she said lightly brushing the platinum bangs that hung over the grey eyes of her son. He was so handsome, now it was only a matter of time before he found his only. Oh she couldn't wait to meet him or her. Yes she was a very opened minded woman, and was very supportive in her son's choice, what ever it was.

"Yha" he said.

"Good, lets go before you miss it" she said. She grabbed the trunk beside her after there was a mild protesting match between the two Malfoy's, Draco insisted on carrying his own trunk but when his decided to carry his and hers well there was just no arguing with her. His mother had become very independent when his father was locked away. She wasn't obedient of submissive anymore. She had grown and he liked to think he had too. They both drew there wands and with a pop they were gone.

--

Neville sighed as he stepped of the train at kings cross; he pulled his luggage behind him. People stared at the old fashioned trunk and the toad the young man held. But many of the young girls manly stared be cause the tall boy was just so….there was no word for it. Neville payed them no attention it was as if he didn't notice it, which was true, he thought they were staring for a completely different reason!

It had been a month and one day since he had found out about the heritage that ran through his family. He was last of a well known Celtic tribe known as Berserker's, they held the power of Odin in there veins. It terrified him, that if he got angry and lost control he could tear someone apart like they were nothing but bubble wrap! He ran a hand through his long hair, that's right, poor never had gone through some changes over the last few weeks.

His hair grew longer and tangled, it was really annoying. His grandmother seemed to just swoon though, unfortunately she had insisted on putting ancient war braids in his hair. But he had declined he wasn't going off to war! Just school, but then again that was a war in of itself. Then there was the amazing growth spurt, he went from six feet, to six foot seven! He had to be the tallest in his year, he even bet he was taller then the Professors! He had also filled out, he wasn't gangly, he had muscle, it made him look lean, not bulky. And he tanned considerably. He liked that bit, it made him look like he had actually been in the sun, and he was, attending to his garden of course. No longer was he the pasty gangly boy, now before everyone was a man with a hidden power.

He quickly looked around before he stepped through the wall of 9 ¾, he smiled lightly as the smell of train smoke filled his lungs, this felt like home. It seemed as if he was coming home from a twenty year vacation. His head swivelled left and right looking for some of his Gryffindor friends, which he really didn't think were his friends, they tended to ignore him a lot. So they were more of acquaintances or just some people to hang out with till they got to school. Where he then could just hand out in the green houses with Professor Sprout. He didn't find them, but he did find a young Malfoy. His eyes seemed to be glued to the young platinum blonde Slytherin.

A deep feral voice whispered in the back of his mind when he layed eyes on the lithe man who stood at 5'11. _Mine. _Neville's eyes widened before he shook his head, there was no way he just thought that! There was no way! He hurried towards the train, stepping on and finding a compartment before he slammed the door closed and took a deep breath. Was there something his grandmother forgot to tell him, because there was no way, his mind his mine! It was like it claimed the sophisticated Malfoy, there was just no way! He sighed leaning his head back tiredly, he didn't want to think in this one confusing moment. But of course Merlin, or more specifically Odin, hated him, because apparently it gave him a weird choice of compartment buddies.

"Excuse me, but could we share the compartment?" came the sweet feminine voice. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman, they widened as they took in the side of Mrs Malfoy standing there beside her son. He gestured towards the seat opposite him, well he didn't want to be rude, and saying no they should get there own compartment those slimy Slytherin's.

--

Draco's eyes widened at the man in the compartment his mother had chosen, he was tall, really tall. And had the most amazing blue eyes. But he recognized him from somewhere, there was a dull ribit to his left, his eyes shifted to the small cage that held a told, his grey eyes read the name on the cage. Trevor. They widened.

"Longbottom!"

TBC………………………………...

**A/N: so how is the chapter any good? Please review. **

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco cursed silently in his head, a blush covering his cheeks. Dammit! Why did they have to have a compartment with Neville Longbottom, the Gryffindor Klutz? And why was he blushing? It wasn't like he had this crush on him (or so he keeps telling himself that) and he most certainly didn't think he was a piece of hot man meat! The blush deepened.

"Draco! Don't be so rude" came the voice of his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco ducked his head embarrassed.

"Sorry mother" he said. Narcissa smiled her eyes bright and twinkling. Oh she could just see the chemistry, it was lightening up the compartment.

"Now introduce your mother to this strapping young lad" she said smiling. Draco thought he would die of embarrassment.

--

Neville stared at the two Malfoy's not knowing what to think, they certainly weren't acting like Malfoy's cause Draco was blushing and not in all the years he had been at Hogwarts did he see Draco blush. And Mrs Malfoy seemed to be a really exuberant lady and not the mean stoic woman he imagined her to be. Don't even ask why Neville was imagining what Malfoy's parents might be like. Neville blushed when Mrs Malfoy called him strapping, like that wasn't embarrassing, but Neville pegged himself as handsome.

"Mom, Longbottom, Longbottom, Mom" he said looking out the compartment window, his pale cheeks painted with a tint of red.

"Draco what kind of why of introducing was that" she said, she smiled and winked at Neville. "now what a learn boy, this is how you introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and you are?" she said holding her hand out. Neville looked a bit nervous and he was because it was weird.

"N-Neville Longbottom" he gave an uneasy smile as he gripped her hand.

"Nice to meet you" she said. "it's a shame about your parents, they were kind people and Alice was my best friend. I bet you weren't aware she was in Slytherin." Draco turned to look at his mother, then to Neville, who had the same shocked expression. His mother was best friends with a Longbottom, that really wasn't very surprising, the surprising thing was that a Longbottom was in Slytherin. Neville shook his head feebly at the shocking news.

"Really?" he said, no one ever talked about his mother or father for that matter.

_TBC………._

_**A/N: **__I was running out of things, but hopefully the next chapter is better, see yha, and gomen nasai for it being so short._

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Ride to Hogwarts was filled with stories of Neville's mother in Slytherin and her adventures with Narcissa. The beautiful Malfoy had captured the attention of Neville and her son with the tales she weaved. She smiled at the pure look of affection on Neville's face when his mother was mentioned. Her eyes glanced towards her son, who was secretly shooting looks at the Gryffindor Klutz. Oh yha, her son had a crush. She chuckled behind her hand as she finished telling a story about how Frank and Alice Longbottom literally fell into there first kiss. The fact that at first they hated each other was just icing on the cake. How Alice and Frank got together was due to the DADA Professor at the time, who was a hopelessly romantic woman who thought it would be fun to pair the two students who hated each others guts.

"It was one of the most hilarious set-ups in all of Hogwarts, that woman knew how to pick them!" she said smiling fondly at the memory. "It wasn't long after that, that your mother confided in me that she had always secretly admired Frank."

Narcissa leaned back and glanced out the window, her eyes widening, she could see Hogwarts looming in the distance. She smiled and turned towards the too boys where lost in there thoughts, probably about different things. She smiled at them and clapped her hands loudly.

"Well boys, Hogwarts looms on the horizon, I suggest you go change into your school robes." she chirped. Draco nodded and reached to grab his trunk which held his trunk, only to have his hand brush against Neville's, he quickly drew his hand back and mutter a quick sorry. He tried to ignore the heat he could feel rising in his cheeks. He glanced back at his mother who had this odd twinkle in her eye he had never seen before. He looked away, great his mother saw. He wanted to groan, there were embarrassing questions in the near future he could feel it. He didn't reach for his things till Neville had left the compartment to go to the restrooms.

"So he's a handsome lad" started Mrs Malfoy. Draco turned away from his mother reaching for his trunk again. "Very nice choice"

"Mother!" he whined like a child as he grabbed his robes and hastily throw them over his green turtleneck and dark trousers, folding his cloak and placing it in his trunk, while tugging on his school cloak. He could feel his cheeks heating as his mother chuckled.

"Don't be so embarrassed Draco" she said, looking at her fingernails before sending a mischievous grin in her sons direction. "it is absolutely normal to have feelings for such a handsome man" Draco groaned, he just wanted his mother to shut up.

------

Neville couldn't believe his mother was in Slytherin, had been harbouring secret affections for his father and that they were set up by there DADA professor, only to actually fall in love! It was so fairytale like, it was almost unreal. But the honest in her eyes was true, so it must have happened. He chuckled. He hadn't heard anything about his mother in a long while, his grandmother just prattled on and on about his father, maybe it was because his mother was a Slytherin that his grandmother wasn't very fond of her? And Mrs Malfoy was a very nice woman, she didn't seem like the stern woman one would suspect Malfoy Sr. of marrying. She didn't seem to be defined by the old pureblood ways, as Lucius and Draco often portrayed. But Draco was different this year, he wasn't as rude? And Neville couldn't help that maybe Draco wasn't so bad and that he was quite handsome. Neville felt a blush dusting his cheeks.

Shaking his head he hastily button up his white shirt before throwing on his robes. It still didn't help the slight feeling of possession he felt every time he looked at Draco.

It wasn't normal that his mind screamed 'mine'. Was this some kind of weird transition into adulthood? Was it the beast that lay beneath the surface whispering its attraction towards the young pureblood. Shaking his head Neville stepped from the stall and looked at himself in the restroom mirrors. He really did change from that gangly boy from last year. He gave a shy grin and left the rest room. It was weird but he never ran into his friends as he made his way back towards his compartment. As he threw open the door he was greeted by a smiling Narcissa and a blushing Draco. What was going on in her before he came?

"Ah, Neville" said Mrs Malfoy getting up and grabbing his hand and pushing him into the seat beside her. "You must let me put war braids in your hair" she said hurriedly. "your mother loved it when your father had war braids in his hair. They looked quite the pair when he did" she chuckled at the memory before locking twinkling eyes with the young Longbottom. Neville smiled nervously before, looking away. Did he want war braids in his hair after he told his grandmother no? But his father wore them all the time it would seem for his mother. He shot a glance at Draco who looked away to gaze out the window. Maybe he would like them? He nodded nervously towards Mrs Malfoy.

"okay" he said quietly.

"Splendid" she said "Turn towards me and let me have my way with you" her grin was wicked.

"Mother!" said Draco who was flushing at the words. Did she know how inappropriate she just sounded.

"hush Draco" she said "Mother's busy" she said weaving her hands into Neville's hair and tugging at it. Glancing nervously at Draco, Neville thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. When Mrs Malfoy was finished with Neville's hair she conjured a mirror and showed the twitching Gryffindor.

Neville grasped the mirror and stared at himself, he looked older, a little wild. He glanced at Draco, should he ask him how he looked? Would it be a negative response? Positive? Just because he had this great change, just because he grew into his inheritance at an age that usually happened at eighteen and not sixteen, it didn't mean he grew anymore confidence then he had. So no, Neville didn't ask Draco how he looked. But then again with a very observant Narcissa Malfoy, who needed confidence. She asked her son herself.

"Draco doesn't he just look handsome!" she burst out. Neville blushed ducking his head and he shyly glanced up at the young Malfoy who was trying not to let his jaw drop. Handsome didn't even describe it to Draco. The Gryffindor Klutz was bloody gorgeous, he looked feral and wild, usually that would have made Draco some what intimidated but with Neville's blue eyes staring at him shyly, yet with something in his gaze, Draco only felt safe was his best guess. It was in this moment of silence, that maybe he did have a slight crush on the Gryffindor klutz…

"Well Draco say something!" she said Draco snapped towards his mother and then glanced down crossing his arms. He muttered a brief reply that a blush to his cheeks.

"yha" it was short, simple and to the point. And it made Neville blush. Narcissa chuckled lowly in her throat. Just then the train stopped and the bell sounded. They had a Hogwarts. As the Slytherin's and Gryffindor separated to go into separate carriages, Neville forgot to ask why Mrs Malfoy was at the school, he was sure he would find out soon. He hoped into a carriage with the golden trio and Ginny.

"Hey guys" he said waving. Hermione turned to look at him and froze.

"Neville Longbottom!" came the shrill surprised voice of Hermione Granger as she gazed at the taller man. He smiled nervously down at her.

"Hermione" he said nodding.

"blimey mate, you changed" sprouted Ron. Neville blushed embarrassed.

"What have you been eating!" exclaimed Harry.

"Er.." he said shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh leave him alone guys" said Ginny, she smiled up at Neville, he certainly had groan handsome. She batted her eye lashes a little. Neville shifted uncomfortable with the attention Ginny seemed to show him. "I'm sure he will tell us everything, won't you Neville" she leaned towards him a little. And well he leaned back, trying to escape the close proximity. Why couldn't he just grab a carriage with the Malfoy's instead of saying goodbye and a see you later.

_**A/N: Draco has some competition in the future. Anyway I've updated hopefully its good. Please leave a review, See yha.**_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Neville was uncomfortable. Ginny wouldn't stop batting her eye lashes at him, engage him in conversation –which never happened before – and it didn't help much that Harry Potter was giving him the evil eye because of it. Everyone knew that Potter had the hugest crush on Ginny Weasely, so it was very understandable that he was jealous of Neville. But Neville being himself didn't see that, he didn't see how Ginny was throwing himself at him, because Neville didn't think he was attractive at all! So that just brought on the fact that he didn't notice the million of stares from various women staring at him as he picked at his dinner.

Neville glanced around pushing his fork against his mashed potatoes beside him, Ginny prattled on and on about some such new make-up or the latest fashion magazine, it was one of them. Neville's eyes had strayed towards the Slytherin table, subconsciously he was seeking out Draco Malfoy, and each time he would find Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm. And he felt like getting up and slapping that pug faced bitch away, but when he noticed he was staring and thinking this he would feel ashamed, no matter how much something inside of him called out that Malfoy was his. It was completely insane, maybe they had a book in the Library about his inheritance, it certainly would help. His Gran wasn't much help, since she was a woman, and only the men got this terrifying power. Now all he had to do is keep calm and relax and not get overwhelmingly angry that he almost rips someone to piece like he did to his uncle. Of course he was excused from said crime.

"Neville are you even listening to me!" snapped Ginny. Neville offered a small smile and nodded.

"You where talking about how that new hair product brings out the color in your hair." He reply. She stared hard at him. Was he wrong?

"That was fifteen minutes ago!" he could see her face grow flushed, he fidgeted. Angry woman always made him uncomfortable.

"Oh stop it Ginny" said Hermione "your making him uncomfortable." Neville gave a small smile to Hermione as Ginny backed off with a huff. He ran a hand through his hair and absent minded remembered that Mrs Malfoy had placed war braids in his hair, just like his father had them. His eyes traveled towards the widow who sat up at the main table beside Snape and Flitwick. She was talking enthusiastically her hands waving around wildly with whatever she said. Neville blinked, either he was seeing things or Snape was smiling. Okay that was weird. Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass and the dishes and left over food vanished, before desert appeared. As the students grabbed there desert, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Welcome to new and old students! I would like to inform you that the Forbidden forest is still forbidden! There is a list of restricted items on Mr Filches door, so please take the time to check that out. As you all can see Mrs Malfoy is here, she will be your new DADA professor, treat her with respect! And lastly could Mr Longbottom meet me in the headmaster's office after desert. "He sat back down.

Talk filled the Great hall nasty things about Mrs Malfoy and how she will be a prejudice woman about house points, or how snobby and mean she will be. Neville snorted, Mrs Malfoy mean? No way, she was bubbly like Lavender Brown talking about her latest crush. Snape is mean. Others speaking of what the headmaster would want with Neville. Neville had a vague idea. His friends shot questions at him, and he did promise answers to them on the way to the school. And he explained in a small huddle. He explained his inheritance, what it was, even though he wasn't very sure what it was, he gave all the things he could. They were somewhat awe struck, well Harry and Hermione were, Ron and Ginny where a little weary having heard stories of the Berserkers. Neville turned towards Hermione.

"Do you think they might have any books in the Library" he said.

"I can always check this is just simply fascinating" she said. Neville smiled.

TBC......

**A/n: **_**okay heres an update, hope it's okay, defiantly not as long as the last one, but it will have to do. please leave a review, See yha.**_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
